


Falling Slowly

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Dark, Fluff, Graphic Violence, Happy Ending, M/M, Memory Loss, Murder, Panic Attacks, Smut, Violence, alternate universe -mafia, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: During a demon attack, Kenma's wings are ripped off, causing him to fall onto Earth where he meets a troubled human and tries to lead him in the right direction to gain his wings back and return home.  Things don't go as planned when the human saves him from getting killed by the mafia he is a part of, growing too attached to him too fast, speeding up his shift from angel to human for being on Earth too long.





	Falling Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I needed more Konoha x Kenma in our lives so here I am with a oneshot ;;   
> (note this is purely fantasy and not supposed to be based from any religion, cause I myself am not religious and don't know much about it)

“These damn demons!”

 

“How did they get through the barrier!?”

 

Kenma watched his unit from behind as demon’s approached them.  It wasn’t unusual for demon’s to try and get into the heavens, it was unusual for them to finally break the holy barrier.  “Kuro, they’re coming in fast,” he yelled towards the captain, adjusting his grip on his sword and shield.   

 

“I know that,”  Kuroo yelled back as he spread his wings out, the other knights doing the same.  “It doesn’t look like they’re high leveled demons, but they broke past so don’t take them lightly.”

 

The other angels nodded watching the enemy approach.  Kenma frowned, a growing sick feeling in his stomach, as if something bad was going to happen.  “Kuro--”

 

“Attack!”

 

He was cut off by his best friend.  Standing back he watched Nekoma fly to counter the demons.  Something wasn’t right.  These weren’t low level demons.  It was a trick.  He jumped into the air as a ball of fire struck where he was once standing.  He looked up, watching the demons grow bigger, more powerful.  One smacking Lev straight into the clouds, nearly forcing him through them to the land below.  

 

“Kuroo, look out!” he yelled flying fast watching his friend struggle while another demon flew towards him from behind.  He countered the demon charging, swing his sword, cleaning the demons head from its neck.  

 

“Kenma!  Behind you!” he heard Yaku yell, he turned, the headless demon coming back at him.  His reaction was slow, to slow as the clawed hand went straight through his stomach, blood spurting out as he coughed up blood.  His eyes wide, hands holding tight on the demons arm.  He heard his friends screaming for him as he lost his strength, the demon pulling out it’s arm.  Help him.  Kenma watched as the clouds got closer, prepared to hit it before a pair of hands grabbed his wings, holding him up by them.

 

Panic surged through him as a foot pressed against the middle of his back, between his wings.  No.  This can’t happen.  Someone has to save him.  He struggled against the hands on his wings, feeling them start to pull.  He gagged as the pull got stronger.  It hurt, it hurt, it hurt.  He let out a scream as he his skin started to rip away from his back.  Where was his friends, where was his team!  Tears streamed down his face, feeling more blood drip down his back.  He didn’t want to fall.  “Stop!” he screamed desperately before there was a snap.  Searing pain making him go silent, he couldn’t hear anything, he could barely tell he was falling through the clouds.  His mind could only think of the pain he was in as he fell, smashing into the ground, the world fading to black.

 

* * *

 

_ “Konoha, do you have a shot?” _

 

“Yeah, I got a clear shot.”

 

_ “Do it.” _

 

Konoha didn’t need to be told twice as he rose his sniper rival up, looking through the scope on his gun.  He moved it, aiming straight at the man’s head, ignoring the body guards.  “Die, bastard,” he muttered pulling the trigger.  He watched the bullet go through the man’s head, the bodyguards in a panic as his team ambushed them.  He watched through the scope as Akaashi sliced one bodyguards neck and the Bokuto stabbing the other one.

 

_ “Konoha, get down here, prepare to kill and take over the building.” _

 

“Roger,” He replied lazily, putting the gun on to his back.  He moved out of the rundown building, being careful of the broken stairs, not wanting to fall through the building.  That would be stupid.  He jumped from the last three steps, walking towards the broken door, meeting his boss and the rest of his team.  “You’d think they’d be smarter and have a sniper watching from above.”

 

“They’re too busy creating drugs to care, I doubt they care we killed off their boss,” Komi snickered holding his hand gun.

 

“But they’re going to care when we raid their hideout,”  Bokuto grinned wide, pulling his mask up.

 

Konoha nodded, pulling up his mask, to protect against the gun smoke.  He took out his own handgun from his holster as Akaashi moved beside the door.  Washio moving in front of the door, lifting his foot up before kicking it down.  There was no time to think as Fukurodani moved into the building, shooting at the enemy mafia members inside.  It was loud, people screaming as the enemy fired back, but Fukurodani was specialized in fighting.  It was easy for them to take down the inexperienced. 

 

He moved further into the hideout.  Shooting anyone that wasn’t from his team.  He’s killed so much in his lifetime, why would he stop now.  

 

“P-please, h-have mercy on me,” a man said as Konoha cornered him, he fired, watching the blood splatter on the wall and ground.  His eyes moving to the closed door.  He reloaded his gun before kicking open the door raising his gun.  Empty.  He entered the room noticing the figure on the bed.  He shifted the gun, pointing it at the male asleep on the bed.  No, the noise should have woken him.  “Should I kill the member what’s unconscious on a bed?” he asked into the headpiece.  

 

“You are to kill everyone,”  Akaashi spoke from the doorway, nearly giving the younger a heart attack.  

 

“But he doesn’t look like he belongs here,” Konoha responded lowering his gun.  The unconscious male was.  Beautiful.  His hair was two toned black and blond, his face was smooth with no imperfections, aside from a couple cuts.  He was brought back in focus as Akaashi aimed his gun out in front of him.  “Wait, we can keep him and get answers, if he is from the mafia group then he’ll be able to work with the drugs, we need someone who specializes in that.”

 

“Komi can do that,” the older told him pressing the trigger.  The bullet hitting the roof as Konoha held Akaashi’s arm up.  Shocked by his own movement.  Silence grew between them as Bokuto and the others entered the room.

 

“What happened?”  Bokuto asked cocking an eyebrow, as the two pulled away from each other.  

 

“Konoha wasn’t going to shoot him, so I was going to, but,” Akaashi’s eyes moved toward the younger.  “I was stopped.”

 

The leader frowned, moving to the bed.  “He didn’t wake up from the shot, he must be in a coma,”  Bokuto insisted, taking hold of the blanket, moving it off the male, seeing the bandages covering his stomach and over his shoulders.  He leaned back, whistling.  “Seems he’s taken a beating...is he even part of a mafia?”  

 

“He could be kidnapped,”  Komi spoke up looking out from behind Bokuto.

 

“Then we should get rid of him,” the second in command told them, lifting his gun, stopping when Bokuto grabbed his wrist.  

 

Konoha watched the pair exchange looks.  He nearly sighed in relief when Akaashi dropped his arm to his side, the boss taking the gun from his hands.  

 

“But,”  Bokuto started turning towards the younger male.  “You have to keep watch over him, if he tries to kill any of us then you have to kill him, if he does kill one of us then you kill yourself.”

 

That was one of the harsh realities of being in a mafia.  Death was always certain.  If you tried to leave then you were a target.  If you became a member you were a target.  If you fucked up, you were a target.  “Fine,” he agreed straightening his back.  He watched them as they left to look through the new hideout.  He met Akaashi’s gaze one last time before he left the room.  He sighed, pulling down his mask, taking the head piece off.  Looking over at the male he looked.  Delicate.  Like he could break easily.  Looking at the wraps it would seem he was right.  

 

He sat there on his phone.  He had missed a call from his mom, a text from his coworker asking him to go out tonight.  Of course he had two lives, one in the day time and one in the night time.  For all they know he lives in a one bedroom apartment.  He pressed the call button on his mothers contact.  Calling her always seemed to help after killing.

 

_ “Akinori, I tried to call you, were you busy?” _

 

He smiled hearing his mother’s voice.  “Yeah, I was out with some coworkers, but I’m home now,” he felt a bit guilty lying to her.  

 

_ “Ah, I see, when are you going to come home and see me?” _

 

“Soon, maybe this weekend when I don’t have work, I can help make dinner.”

 

_ “I can go get groceries then, we can make your favorite.” _

 

“I’d like that...it’s late now though, you should go to sleep.”

 

_ “Yes, you sleep too, goodnight, I love you.” _

 

“I love you too,” Konoha smiled, hearing the phone hang up.  He pulled his phone from his ear, feeling eyes on him.  Turning he met almost feline like gold eyes, they were hazed over with sleep.  “Ya, you waking up?” his voice turned hard, walking towards the male, he watched him blink before looking panicked, causing him to place a hand on his gun holster. 

 

* * *

 

Kenma woke with a voice he didn’t know speaking.  The dark room blurry as he looked towards the figure, blinking, his vision slowly coming to him.  Along with his memories.  The demons invading the heavens, the demon ripping off his wings.  Falling.  His breathing became fast and irregular as he leaned forward, the pain in his gut knocking the wind out of him, causing him to gag.  Where was he?  Was he in the land below the heavens?  Earth?  Panic surged through him, he needed to go home.  He needed his wings to go home.  He knew from the lessons that if you stay on Earth too long then you’ll slowly become mortal and won’t be able to return.  Born an angel he has no sins, but if he sins in this world he could turn to a demon.  

 

“Are you okay?” the human asked, hesitantly, fingers twitching next to his gun.

 

“No, no, no, I shouldn’t be here,”  Kenma’s voice cracked as he tried to get up, the gravity of Earth pushing him to the ground.  It was suffocating, this world was heavy, without his wings it felt heavier.  “Please,” he gasped body shaking.  

 

“What the hell,” the human stepped back.

 

The angel reached out, his back was burning as he let out a sob.  He wanted to go home.  He couldn’t get locked out of the heavens.  

 

“Hey, calm down, you’re injured,”  The human kept his distance.

 

He vaguely heard the door being opened.  More voices entering the room.  Please, help him.  He felt a hand on his back, the burning intensifying, not because of the hand was where his wings used to be, but because the hand itself was burning him.  As if it was.  ‘Demon,’ he thought lashing out.  A gunshot stopping him, the room quieting down.

 

Kenma sat their frozen on the ground his mind becoming clear again as he looked up at the group circling him.  One was a demon.  He looked over the group, his eyes stopping on the human with cold gray eyes, he caught a glimpse at the red on his palm.  He knew what he was.  

 

“We have to kill him,” the demon spoke to the group.  “He’s going to cause nothing but problems, if we kill him now we won’t put ourselves in danger.”

 

He watched as the demon put his arms around the guy with spike black and gray hair holding the gun.  

 

“Koutarou, he’s a danger to our family.”

 

“No, I don’t know where I am, I don’t know who any of you are,” Kenma spoke up hearing the click of a gun.  

 

“You’re lying!” The demon yelled, the angel saw the flicker of red in his eyes.  “He’s going to kill us.”

 

“No I’m not!”  The angel yelled tears in his eyes.  “I just want to go home!” he shouted, jumping as a hand landed on his shoulder, a cold sensation going through him, cooling the burning feeling in his back.  He twisted his head, seeing the first male he saw kneeling next to him.

 

“Can’t you guys see he’s confused!  He must have been kidnapped!” the male yelled at the others.

 

Kenma could think him, he want to lean closer into the cold hands on him.  “I don’t know where I am, or how I got here,” he looked at the other humans, ignoring the demon glaring at him.  “And I’m not dangerous.”

 

“Bullshi--” the demon started only to be stopped by the man with the gun.

 

“If what you say is true then we won’t kill you, sadly you were brought into this place and we cannot let you leave unless you join our family.”

 

“Bokuto,” the dirty blond spoke beside him.  “Don’t, we can just let him go, he has no idea what we do, or where we are, he’s innocent, don’t force him to work under you.”

 

The man.  Bokuto, hummed looking towards the demon, and the rest of the humans.  “Konoha, I respect you because you’re one of our best fighters and snipers, but this could be an advantage, if he’s part of another mafia then we can get big money in a trade.”

 

“Mafia?”  Kenma questioned, he vaguely remembered that word from the books in the heavens.  He remembered it not being good, but.  He turned his head, looking towards the human saving him.  If he could save one human, and lead them in a better direction, then he’ll grow his wings back and go home.  “I’ll join,” he commented looking back towards Bokuto.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Kozume Kenma, just call me Kenma.”

 

He ignored the intense energy coming from the demon as the boss laid down the terms and conditions.  The male next to him.  Konoha Akinori, was to teach him basic knife fighting and how to shoot a gun.  Perfect.  

 

* * *

 

“You know you don’t have to stay here all day and all night right?  You can leave in the day time,”  Konoha told the faux blond, watching him change into new clothes, the wrappings still covering his stomach and back.  

 

“I know, but I don’t know where I am,”  Kenma reminded him, straightening the shirt out, the gravity and air on Earth was getting easier to breath in.  “It would be bad if I got lost,” he added brushing a hand through his hair.

 

“Right, with your pretty face, you wouldn’t want to get lost,” the human hummed, leaning against the wall.  

 

“What do you mean?”  the angel asked blinking.  “Is that an attempt to flirt with me?” he deadpanned watching the human’s face go through several emotions and stuttered.

 

“No! I’m just saying that you have a pretty face and something bad can happen to you,” Konoha rambled quickly, shoving his face into his hands.  “You know what, why I don’t I just take you out, then you don’t have to worry about getting lost.”

 

Kenma cocked his head to the side, his hair falling over his face.  “Sure sounds like you’re trying to flirt,” he smirked watching the human stick his face into his hands again.  “But that sounds great, let’s go.”

 

Konoha peaked through his fingers before straightening up.  “I’ll take you to my favorite places then,” he told him walking towards the door, turning to make sure the other was following him.  He passed by some of the mafia members as they walked the halls of the rundown building.  

 

“Where are you two going?”  Akaashi asked leaning against the wall, his eyes on the angel.

 

“We’re going out, we’ll be back before the next mission,”  he told the second in command, walking past him.

 

Kenma stared at the demon as he walked by him, a small smirk.  He’s realized on Earth they can’t touch each other, though there are other ways to kill each other, he knows he can’t kill him without the mafia turning against him.  A win for Kenma.  He turned his head back towards Konoha.  They walked outside, the sun shining brightly.  The angel squinted, his eyes adjusting to the bright light.  

 

“The car isn’t anything fancy, but it’ll get use to where we need to go,” Konoha offered a small smiled before getting into the driver side.  He waited as the other got into the passenger side, putting on their seat belts.  “You seem lost, are you sure you haven’t lost your memories at all?” he asked watching the male pick at the seat belt before finally clicking it in.

 

“I might have lost some memory,”  Kenma mumbled, suddenly feeling very small in the human world.  The heavens were nothing like this.  

 

Nothing like this.

 

He watched out the window as they moved from broken buildings to a lively city.  There were families walking around, children holding their parents hands.  His eyes looked over at Konoha.  Konoha had a family then too.  Kenma didn’t, being born from the clouds, he was never a child and he’ll never age.  Except if he gets stuck on Earth then he would begin the age.    “That night I woke up, who were you talking to on the phone?” he asked as silence fell between them.

 

“My mom,” Konoha finally spoke up as he kept his eyes on the road.  “I’m meeting her for supper tomorrow,” he added stopping at a red light.

 

“Does she know?  About the mafia?”

 

“No,”  The human answered, silence falling between them again.  

 

Kenma watched as they pulled into a parking lot.  “Where are we?” he asked as the car was shut off.

 

“We’re not there yet, we have to walk now,”  Konoha explained unbuckling himself from the seat, waiting for the other to do the same before exiting the car.  “There’s shops all down this strip as well as some places to eat.”

 

“I see,” the angel replied, shutting the door, hearing it lock. The breeze gently blowing his hair as he followed the human out of the parking lot into the busy street.  It was a little scary, all these people knew what everything was.  He again felt very small, a hand taking his.  He jumped looking at the hand grabbing onto his, looking up to see Konoha frowning.

 

“I don’t want you to get lost, and...you look overwhelmed,” the human told him, looking away, a light blush on his face.  

 

Kenma felt his face heat up, an odd feeling pooling in his chest.  No.  He had to go home.  His mission was to get Konoha into a better life, get his wings, and fly home.  “I am overwhelmed,” he told him truthfully, tightening his hold on his hand.  “Having no memories in a large world where everything’s moving fast, I feel so small, like everything is pushing me down,” he wasn’t exactly lying.  He made a small noise when someone bumped into him, Konoha pulling him closer.

 

“You’ll get used to it again, who knows, your family might be looking for you.”

 

“For some reason I think they aren’t.”

 

It would be hard to explain to a human that he was born from the clouds above, how there’s a large society up there keeping this world alive, while battling demons what also roam this world.  He was lost in thought.  How were his friends?  Were they still fighting?  Did they lose?  

 

“We’re here,” Konoha spoke up as they stopped in front of a ice cream store.  “This is my favorite place for ice cream, I think you’ll like it,” he smiled, pulling the male into the shop.  “What kind of ice cream do you like?”

 

“I...uh...anything with apples,” Kenma stumbled on his words, thinking of the first food what came to mind.  He wasn’t paying attention to the human as he looked around the colorful ice cream shop until a cone was pressed close to his face.

 

“Here, it’s apple pie ice cream,” the human smiled, handing him the cone.  The angel took it, watching the other eat his before shyly licking his.  It was good, nothing like The Heavens, which they didn’t have to eat to live.  This though, this could become addicting.  He felt a small burn where his wings were, but watching Konoha look happy while eating the ice cream cone made it stop, his heart doing the weird thumping noise again.  He frowned as the human chuckled at him.  “What?” his eyebrows furrowing.

 

“You have ice cream on your nose,”  Konoha snickered reaching out, wiping the ice cream off the tip of his nose.  “I have more places to show you.”

 

They held hands again, once they left the ice cream shop.  Kenma looked at the little outside shops they passed before ending up in a small flower shop.  “Here?” the angel questioned as he was pulled into the shop.  

 

“It’s not just a flower shop,” Konoha told him as a familiar face walked around the corner.  “Washio works here,” he added as the mafia member stared at them, his face as intense as ever.  “Don’t mean to intrude, just showing Kenma some of my favorite spots,” he told him hearing a small grunt as the member left them alone.

 

It was surprising.  To see such a serious character work in a flower shop.  “Is it to soften his image?” Kenma whispered as they looked over some roses.

 

“Nothing will soften his image, I’m surprised he gets business,” the human grinned, leading them to more colorful flowers.  “It’s good to hang around here and clear your mind, but we have more to see.”

 

Kenma allowed himself to be dragged out of the shop.  Music catching his ears, and gun fire as they came to a large building on the corner.  He looked towards it seeing machines and people shooting at the machines while others danced.  “What is that?” he asked, curious.

 

“That?”  Konoha looked over.  “That’s an arcade...do you want to go in?” he asked as the male nodded.  He led them inside, the sound intensifying.  “You play video games here, and crane machines,” he yelled over the music and game noises.  He took him around the large arcade, letting him watch others play then towards the crane machines, looking at the prizes they could win.  

 

“How do you play?” Kenma asked eyeing the crane machines and the arcade games.

 

“We have to get cards, stay here I’ll go buy two.”

 

The angel stayed put, watching two people dance on platforms.  He wanted to play.  It was all so interesting.  He licked his lips, jumping when Konoha was suddenly beside him holding out a card.  

 

“We both have one hundred and fifty tokens to play games with,” the human told him.

 

The first game they played was a shooting game.  Kenma was surprisingly good at it, leading them to the high score.  He needed more, he wanted to play more.  They moved to a hand rhythm game, he hit the buttons, twisting them when needed before failing the song.  He groaned leaning his head back before looking at Konoha, noticing his small smile.  

 

“Want to try the crane machines?”  Konoha asked, leading them back to the machines with stuffed animals.  

 

Those were even more challenging.  Kenma furrowed his eyebrows as he tried and tried again until finally winning a black cat.  “I keep it?” he asked looking towards the human.

 

“Yep, whatever you win from these machines you get to keep,” his smiled, reaching over to pet the stuffed cat.  “What’s its name?”

 

“Kuro,”  Kenma told him immediately.  Kuro?  Why was that name familiar?  His friend flashed in his mind, horror in his eyes.  He forgot his best friend back home. Earth shouldn’t be effecting him this fast.  Unless, he stared at Konoha, his mouth parted, the burning where his wings once were was back.

 

Konoha opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by his phone ringing.  “Damn, it’s time to go already,” he cursed looking at Bokuto’s text with the directions.  He looked back up at Kenma.  “This is your first time with the mafia, so the best advice I can give you is don’t think, just do,” he told him, putting his phone back in his pocket.

 

* * *

 

Kenma’s knuckles were white by the time they got to their destination.  Konoha placing a headset into his eyes, attaching the knife and gun holster.  “You listen to what we tell you to do, and remember, just do, don’t think,” the human reminded him, ignoring the fact that he was hold his face in his hands before pulling away.

 

_ “Kenma go west and keep a look out for any guards.” _  Bokuto’s voice went into his ear.  

 

“Okay,” He told him, a little hesitant.  Why did he need a knife and a gun, he wasn’t going to kill anyone.  He looked around, noticing he was alone.  He moved quickly, heading around the building, ducking behind a pillar.  “There’s guards this way,” he spoke into the mic.

 

_ “Don’t move.  Akaashi go,” _ Bokuto ordered.

 

Kenma watched from behind.  He watched as the demon stealthy moved behind the guards before grabbing one slitting his throat.  The angel nearly screamed to save the other guard before a knife went into the other neck.  Akaashi standing over their bodies.  There were gunshots on the other side of the building.

 

_ “They’ve been alerted, prepare for gun fire,”  _ Onaga spoke through the mic.

 

The angel watched as the demon ran towards him.  “Get moving if you want to live Angel,” the demon hissed rushing back around to the front of the building.  Kenma frowned getting up as a bullet shot past him.  Not good.  He ran to the front of the building, hearing the gun fires between the two mafia groups.  Stopping as he ran into a gun pointed at his forehead.  The memories of his wings being torn off flashing through his mind.

 

_ “Shoot him Kenma!” _

 

_ “Kenma your gun!” _

_   
_ _ “Kill him!” _

 

Kenma’s body shook as voices ran through his ear.  His eyes widening in horror as a bullet went into the guys head, blood splattering across the angels face.  It was too much.  He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t.  He let out a hysterical scream, his hands gripping the side of his head as gun fire shot all around him.  People dying at his feet.  Blood pooling on the ground.  He felt someone grab him, rough hands pulling him away from the scene and into the passenger side of the car.  He could vaguely make out Bokuto and Konoha yelling at each other before the dirty blonde got into the drivers side.

 

They didn’t speak to each other.  Konoha pulling him from the car once they were back at the hideout.  He pulled him into his bedroom, pushing him onto the bed.  “What did I tell you!  Don’t hesitate, just do it!  You almost got killed, if it wasn’t for Komi killing the guy and Bokuto risking his life to get to you, you would have died!  I...you can’t just stand there Kenma, not when I’m not there to protect you!” he yelled at the male shoving a hand into his short hair, pulling at it.

 

“I can’t kill people,”  Kenma whispered tears in his eyes.  “I can’t kill people, Konoha!  I’m not that kind of person!” he yelled back hot tears streaming down his face.  

 

“You have to!”

 

“What about you! Why are you even in a mafia! Why aren’t you with your mom!  Why aren’t you living a happy life!  Why don’t you live a happy life!”

 

“I am living a happy life!”

 

“Killing people!?” Kenma cried out, the scars of where his wings once were burning.  “There has to be more, you can’t enjoy something like this,” he stared at the ground, watching as the human’s shoes came into view.

 

“What do you know, what I can and can’t enjoy?”  Konoha asked, pushing a hand into the long faux blond hair, noticing how he seemed to relax at the touch.  “It’s not like I can just run away, I’d become a target, they know where my mom is,” he whispered moving his hand down to Kenma’s cheek, watching him lean into the touch.  

 

“We can figure something out,” the angel whispered, feeling the human’s thumb brush the stray tear from his face.  “You can live happily, we can take your mother somewhere too,” he added, the hand on his cheek moving to his chin, lifting his head up.  His eyes widening as lips met his.  This was bad.  His heart beating against his chest.  This was very bad, but he wanted more.  He felt Konoha bite his lower lip, asking for entrance.  Kenma opened his mouth for the human, feeling his tongue enter his mouth.  The kiss went from gentle to desperate as he was shoved further onto the bed, his shirt being lifted, only parting to toss it to the side.

 

Konoha straddled the faux blond under him, tugging off his own shirt before leaning back down, capturing Kenma’s lips with him.  The kiss was heated and messy as he moved down to the male’s jaw, nipping at the skin.  He heard Kenma take a deep breath in as he went lower, nipping at his neck before biting and sucking at the skin, leaving a dark hickey there.  

 

“We shouldn’t,”  Kenma breathed out, grabbing the side of Konoha’s head, pulling him back up so they could look at each other.  “I can’t, I-I don’t belong here,” his breath shaking. 

 

“I can talk to Bokuto, into letting you leave the mafia,” the human whispered brushing hair out of the male’s face, watching him lean into the touch again.  

 

Kenma closed his eyes, swallowing hard.  “I can’t leave, I can’t leave without you,” he told him biting his lower lip.  He wouldn’t understand.

 

“You can.”

 

“No, I can’t...I’m too attached to you,”  The angel confessed, he could hear his heartbeat in his ears.  “I have to take you with me,” he told him.

 

“You know I can’t leave…”  Konoha frowned leaning down to press a kiss to Kenma’s forehead.  “Can I remove the bandages?” he asked, breath ghosting over the other’s forehead.  

 

Kenma hesitated before letting the human pull him up, slowly removing the wraps from his body.  He hasn’t even seen his body after falling to Earth, but Konoha’s gaze on him made him self-conscious.  He closed his eyes, feeling the cold human hand on his stomach, mapping out the large scar where a whole once was.  

 

“What happened?  Do you remember?” Konoha asked keeping his fingers on the scar.

 

“Stabbed,” the angel replied keeping his gaze towards the wall.  “Is it ugly?” he asked feeling the hand trail up his chest, neck, jaw, to behind his head, he felt a shift on the bed, his head tilted back until he was staring up at Konoha.

 

“It’s actually badass,” Konoha smirked as he leaned down, kissing the male again before pulling back. “I don’t know why, I’m so drawn to you,” he muttered pushing Kenma back onto the bed again.  

 

Kenma let him trail kisses down his throat, biting hickeys into his skin.  He’s had sex a couple times up in the heavens, with different people in the Nekoma branch.  This is a first with a human.  He wondered if it will seal his fate.  He wonders if he even cares anymore.  He gasped, feeling Konoha bite down on his right nipple, finger’s pinching the other one.  He almost whined when the hand and mouth left him, looking up he watched the human get rid of his own shirt.  He stared at the muscles what were hiding beneath it, he could see scars littering his body.  

 

“Like what you see?”  Konoha grinned, watching the male under him nod, before dipping back down to his chest, kissing his way to the scar.  His hands playing with the button of Kenma’s pants before undoing them, pushing his hand inside to rub against the male’s underwear and stiffening cock.  He watched Kenma’s face change as he rubbed his cock through his underwear.  

 

“I do,” Kenma breathed out holding onto the bed sheets, groaning when the hand left his cock to pull down his pants and underwear.  He watched as the human stared at him, fully exposed.  He could see the hunger in his eyes.  Kenma watched as Konoha pulled off his own pants, teasing his with his underwear before pulling it off as well.  His cock standing hard.  “I do,” he repeated his answer as the human caged him in with his body, their lips meeting with hard passion.  He moaned into the others mouth feeling Konoha grind against him, he lifted his hips letting them be pushed back down.  The room felt hot, it was almost suffocating as the human stopped what he was doing to search through the stuff gathered on the ground, having been brought from the last place the mafia had lived. 

 

“Ah,” Konoha smiled holding up a bottle of lube.  “I knew I had a bottle still,” he looked back at Kenma on the bed, waiting for him.  Walking over he climbed back onto the bed, spreading the male’s legs as he unscrewed the bottle, pouring the liquid onto his fingers.  He looked at Kenma’s eyes, slowly pushing a finger into him.  He felt his body tighten.  “Relax,” he told him, using his free hand to stroke his thigh as he moved his finger, feeling him start to relax.  He waited before adding a second finger, thrusting them in and out, sometimes twisting and scissoring.  He had to find that spot.  He added a third finger, hearing the groan of discomfort as he thrusted his fingers in.  He watched as Kenma arched his back once he hit his prostate.  He smirked hitting it again, making the male under him move, reaching for him.

 

Taking his fingers out he poured more lube onto his hand, stroking his hard cock.  “Ready?” he asked Kenma, hearing a small desperate “yes” he lined up his cock and slowly pushed in, stopping to let the male adjust before pushing in until fully inside.  The tight heat could have made him cum right then.  

 

Konoha smiled, looking down at Kenma.  He leaned down, kissing him softly as he slowly pulled his hips back, thrusting in gently.  He allowed the male to adjust before picking up a nice rhythm.  Not fast, but not slow, a nice mix.  He felt Kenma wrap his arms around his back, his nails raking over his skin.  He pulled back from the kiss, the two panting as he started to thrust faster, harder.  He needed to find his prostate again.  He changed the angel of his thrust, watching Kenma arch his back, toes curling, knowing he found it.  Konoha panted as he struck the male’s prostate with every thrust, hitting it just right.  “I’m not going to last,” he breathed out, his hips starting to lose his rhythm.  He wrapped his free hand around Kenma’s cock stroking it out of time with his thrusts.  Watching as a loud moan ripped from Kenma’s mouth his eyes going out of focus as he felt the walls tighten around his cock.  “Shit,” he groaned his hips stuttering as he released inside the male.

 

He waited out his high before slowly pulling out of Kenma, falling half way on top of him.  Heavy breathing coming from both of them.  He looked towards Kenma, reaching over to move his hair from his sweaty face.  “We should go shower now.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

One thing Kenma noticed when he woke up was he felt much lighter.  Like the gravity from Earth completely lifted from his shoulders.  He wondered if that meant he was human.  Was he not human before this?  He couldn’t remember.  It felt like a large part of his memory was faded.  He heard the door open, Konoha walking in.

 

“Come with me to my moms,”  Konoha spoke, wearing normal street clothes.  “She’s going to be making dinner, and I think you would like her,” he added watching the faux blond get up from the bed.

 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” the angel smiled putting on different clothes.  He moved, following the mafia member out of the bedroom.  He looked around the living room, noticing Bokuto and Akaashi on the couch, Akaashi had his legs on the boss’s lap, the boss stroking them as he played on his phone.  

 

“Kenma, are you feeling alright?”  Bokuto asked before the two could sneak out.  “I know you got thrown into the fight there yesterday, but you started off good.”

 

“I’m fine,”  Kenma told them, his eyes moving to meet Akaashi’s, his eyebrows coming together.  The demon looked more human today.  He felt Konoha grab onto his hand.

 

“We’re going to my mother’s house, we’ll be back,”  Konoha told the two, leaving the hideout.

 

The ride into the city was quiet.  Kenma looking out the window as buildings passed.  He wanted to go to the arcade again.  Maybe he could talk him into it tomorrow and eat more ice cream.  He watched as the city passed by and they were in the countryside, slowly pulling up to a small house, chickens in the front yard.  

 

“Akinori!” A woman shouted as the door opened as Konoha stepped out of the vehicle.

 

“Mom,” Konoha greeted his mother, giving her a hug.  “I brought someone...special to me,” he hesitated on what to say, but Kenma was special.  He turned watching the male get out awkwardly.  

 

“Oh who is this?” his mother smiled as she greeted the faux blond.

 

“This is Kozume Kenma, but he likes to go by Kenma,” Konoha explained.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Konoha.”

 

“Are you keeping Akinori out of trouble?” Mrs. Konoha asked teasingly, seeing the small panicked look.  “I’m joking with you Kenma, come in let’s get started on dinner.”

 

Kenma looked around the small house.  There was two small rooms, the walls had baby pictures of Konoha.  Pictures with him and his parents.  He wondered where his father was.  Maybe on a trip.  “Kenma can you cut these carrots please,” he heard Mrs. Konoha call for him.  He sat on the ground, cutting the carrots, he listened to Konoha’s moms stories and of his childhood.  He laughed as Konoha pleaded his mom to stop telling embarrassing stories.

 

“Akinori said you lost your memories.”

 

“Ah...yeah, I have no memories of anything past a few weeks ago,”  Kenma felt his face heat up embarrassed as he looked at the ground.  

 

“Well, now you can make new memories, don’t think you don’t have a family, cause you’re always welcomed here.”

 

He smiled as they put the ingredients together, leaving Mrs. Konoha to finish cooking.  “Your mom is nice,” Kenma commented as he followed Konoha outside to the chickens.  He watched as the birds moved towards them as Konoha three seeds and corn onto the ground out of a bucket.  

 

“She’s always been nice like that,” the human told him a peaceful smile on his face.  “Her and my father were all I could ever ask for, of course dad is always gone on trips but when he’s here, he’s just like her,” he watched the chickens at his feet peck at the ground.  

 

They spent their time outside feeding the animals when supper was done.  Going in they ate peacefully.  Something Kenma could get used to.  He frowned as Konoha’s phone went off.  

 

“What is it dear?”  Mrs. Konoha asked as her son got off the floor, Kenma rising to his feet.

 

“Work needs me to come in,” he lied moving towards the door.

 

“I’ll come,” Kenma suggested only for the mafia member to raise his hand, stopping him.

 

“Stay here with my mom, I’ll be right back,” Konoha ordered leaving the house.

 

Kenma frowned as silence grew in the house.  “He’s always been a hard worker,” he heard Mrs. Konoha sigh as she put food on her plate.  “He thinks we don’t have enough money so he works two jobs, one to support himself and one to support me,” she added.  The angel almost smiled hearing that, but knowing what his second job was, wasn’t something to be happy about.  

 

Hours passed before Kenma started to wash the dishes, Mrs. Konoha cleaning the living room when there was a knock on the door.  He shut off the water, looking at the time.  It was late.  Why was someone knocking on the door this late. 

 

“Hello-- Oh my god!” he heard the door get slammed open, Mrs. Konoha screaming and a gun shot.  He ran from the kitchen into the living room.  His eyes widening, his mouth falling open.  No.  No.  “No!” he screamed seeing Konoha’s mom laying on the ground, blood pooling around her.  “How dare you!” he screamed anger pumping through his blood as the robber’s shot towards him.  His body glowing.  “She was innocent!” he screamed as the men screamed, the door slamming shut in there face.  

 

“You don’t deserve to live on this world!”  Kenma yelled voice distorted, as there was searing pain in his back as light flashed through the house, blood splattering around the room.  His eyes glowed gold, feathers falling around the room as his wings flared out, covered in blood, the bodies of the robbers shredded by the door.  

 

He walked over to Mrs. Konoha, kneeling down, lifting her head into his arms.  “I’m sorry,” he felt tears fall from his eyes.  He apologized again and again, his wings slumped onto the ground.

 

He didn’t know how long he sat there holding the dead woman.  Long enough to hear the door open.  Lifting his head Kenma looked at Konoha.  Tears staining his cheeks.  “I’m sorry,” he repeated holding his mother.

 

Konoha felt the world shatter around him, seeing the bloodied living room, the bodies, his mother’s body, in Kenma’s arm who was glowing with wings. He didn’t know how to react.  He didn’t know what to do, so he screamed.  He screamed loud, tears streaming down his face.  

 

Kenma set his mother back on the ground, standing up.  Earth’s gravity trying to pull him down.  “Konoha,” his voice cracked as he reached out for the older.

 

“Stay away from me!  You monster!” Konoha screamed raising his gun towards the angel.  “Get away!” 

 

Kenma flinched.  Of course once the human would find out what he really was he wouldn’t be welcomed.  “I’m sorry,” he apologized again, extending his wings as he pushed up with all his might, breaking past the roof, fighting off the gravity trying to drag him down as he head towards the clouds.  Tears falling from his eyes, the sky starting to rain.  Crying for them.

 

* * *

 

“Ever since you came back you’ve been sad,”  Kuroo frowned at his best friend.  “You can’t stay locked up in this room forever Kenma, you need to socialize with the others.”

 

The captain sighed as the faux blond ignored him, looking at the wall.  “Let’s go play, I’m sure Lev and Tora wouldn’t mind playing a game,” he suggested, the angel not budging.  

 

He sighed leaving the angel by himself.

 

Kenma’s mind was numb.  He wanted to be back on Earth, he wanted to play in the arcade and eat ice cream.  He wanted to see the world.  He wanted to see.

 

_ ‘Stay away from me!  You monster!’ _

 

Konoha’s words flashed in his mind, tears streaming down his face again.  He wanted to see him again.  He wanted to be with him.  

 

* * *

 

Months  passed as Kenma walked to the edge of the clouds, looking down.

 

“You want to be down there,”  Nekomata spoke behind the angel.

 

“I don’t belong up here, I never did...it was a mistake to be born from the clouds,” Kenma told the elder.  “But the one person I care about down there hates me.”

 

“Hate is a strong word.”

 

“It’s true.”

 

“Maybe not, you’ll never know unless you take the chance.”

 

Kenma looked towards the elder.  “Are you suggesting I fall again?” he asked as the man smiled.  

 

“I think you should take the chance, on being happy,” Nekomata repeated differently, raising a hand.

 

The younger angel frowned stepping back, his wings slowly disappearing.  He opened his mouth to speak but the clouds dropped from under him.  He screamed as he fell towards Earth, reaching out to the clouds.  The gravity pulling him down faster, he closed his eyes ready for impact only to hit someone’s chest, his feet dangling mere inches from the ground.

 

“What a pain you are,” a familiar voice grunted, letting the angel fall.

 

Kenma looked up from the ground.  “You didn’t burn me,” he pointed out looking at Akaashi.  “You’re not...a demon anymore.”

 

“I stayed on Earth too long...I couldn’t leave,” Akaashi shifted his eyes not finishing his sentence.

 

The angel new though.  He couldn’t leave because of Bokuto.  

 

“Konoha’s been a shell since his mother died and you disappeared back...up there,” the once demon pointed towards the clouds.  “He misses you,” he added looking away.  “You should come home and see him…”

 

“I can’t believe a demon greeted me back to Earth,”  Kenma commented, but he did feel a little lighter seeing him though.

 

He was nervous going back to the mafia home.  He was nervous seeing the team again.  Nervous seeing Konoha.  When they walked in there was silence between the members.

 

“Kenma,”  Bokuto spoke first getting up from the couch the others following him.  “We thought you had ran away to a different country,” he gasped hugging the angel tightly.

 

Kenma snorted against the boss’s chest, pushing away.  So Konoha nor Akaashi revealed his secret.  That was for the best.  “Well, I’m back,” he muttered looking around the room.

 

“Konoha’s in your shared bedroom,” Komi mentioned noticing the faux blond searching for him.

 

The angel nodded, taking a deep breath as he passed by the mafia group.  He moved through the halls, heading to the door he knows all too well.  He stared at the door, his heart pounding in his chest, hand moving to the doorknob.  Twisting it he opened the door.  “Get out,” he heard Konoha speak from the bed realizing the human wasn’t even looking in his direction.

 

“I missed you,” Kenma spoke up, watching as Konoha sat up quickly.  He closed the door behind him, growing nervous as the human got up from the bed, walking towards him.  He didn’t know what to expect.  Was he going to yell?  Was he mad?  He gasped as he pushed against the door, lips crashing onto his, before pulling back.

 

“Shit, Kenma, I’m sorry,  I-I didn’t want you to leave, I thought I had lost you for good, and I didn’t know if I’d see you again,”  Konoha rambled holding Kenma’s face between his hands.  “I was so scared, but why are you here, why didn’t you stay home.”

 

“I wasn’t happy there,”  Kenma whispered looking at the human.  “I didn’t belong there, I belong here, I want to go to the arcade again, I want to eat ice cream and shop...with you,” he told him, Earth’s gravity disappearing from his shoulders as they kissed again, hard, passionate as Konoha lifted him up, wrapping his legs around the human’s waist.  He allowed him to be carried to the bed.  The pulled back.  “You’re crying,” he whispered as a tear fell on his face.

 

“You’re crying too,” Konoha whispered, trapping Kenma under him, holding his hands up above his head against the bed.  “Don’t ever leave me again.”

 

Kenma smiled feeling the human lean forward.  Pressing a kiss to his forehead.  

 

“There is no where I’d rather be than here with you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The longer Kenma is on Earth the more human he turns, the more his memories from above are erased.


End file.
